


I’m Just A Kid!

by Thenonehater



Series: MC=Electricity [1]
Category: Super Science Friends (Cartoon)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, This kid has so many problems, autistic!Albert Einstein, dad!tesla, help him please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenonehater/pseuds/Thenonehater





	I’m Just A Kid!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M_D_Wilson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_D_Wilson/gifts).



Einstein, no Albert, he wasn’t really the real Einstein. He was a fake or just a bootleg copy something to be made and then disposed of. He doesn’t even know what going to happen to himself after World War 2. Stay with Mr.Churchill? He didn’t think so the man had to much on his plate without World War 2 on his plate, and he said after World War 2 he said something about finally taking care of a black dog?

Either way there were so many questions and not enough answers, and maybe that’s what caused what happening to him? Sitting on his bed, knees to his chest head down on his knees and choking out one sob after the other. But the truth was he didn’t know what started this. All of sudden he’s sitting at his desk writing some  _ ‘personal stories’  _ and the next his clothes felt to scratchy and baggy at the same time. Then all the sounds in his room were too loud and his ears felt like they were bleeding from it, but they weren’t.

It was so bad he didn’t register that someone was knocking on his door and then promptly entered  his room.

“Einstein?” Someone spoke to him, whoever it was they put their hands on his shoulder, although he did shirk away.

With whatever strength he could muster (although in retrospect it wasn’t much), he moved more to the side of the bed almost falling off. “Please don't touch me, touching hurt, so does talk-talking and other things please just don't do anything  _ please.” _

Whomever was in the room with seemed to get what was going on, but they didn’t seem to leave though, if anything from what little things Albert could now feel, the person sat down on the bed with him. It wasn’t like he was in a position to do anything so he just let be, and just kept crying until sleep took him over.

__

 

It took him a few second to register what happened, he had to actually to blink the sleep out of his eyes’ before he register what happened. Then it hit him like a truck, and it almost made him go into another fit, but he noticed the extra weight on his bed.

He spun towards his head to the side of bed, surprising himself that he didn't get whiplash. There  sitting on his bed with was Tesla staring at him one his own books at his side with a bookmark in the middle of the book.

“Is everything alright Einstein? You seemed very out of it earlier?”, Tesla fidgeted and scooted himself up a bit more to get more comfortable sitting position.

Einstein stared at Tesla so many thoughts going through his head. He never wanted anyone to ever see him like that, to see him so  _ vulnerable.  _ Without thinking he blurted out what popped into his head.

Waving him off he turned away arms crossed across his chest, “Pssh, yeah! Why wouldn’t I be? I mean it's not like I do that often, I mean I don’t ever do that at all!”

After that Einstein realized he may have said the wrong thing, when Tesla crossed his own arms and gave him a stern look.

“Einstein I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s going on.”

Einstein hopped out his bed now, his hands turned into fists at his side now., “Well maybe I don’t want help! Did you think of that? Maybe I’m fine like this!”

Tesla got up now, still with arms across his chest, which in turn made him look calm. Which in turn made him even more mad.

“Einstein your not fine, you had what seemed like a mental break down on your bed! You were shaking and holding your head so hard, I thought you were going to make yourself bleed.”

Einstein blinked a few times, that was news to him, he didn’t realize he did that. Though still determined to get the man out of his room, he decided to turn the tables.

“Yeah well, that’s not your problem. What were you doing in my room in the first place huh?”

Tesla let out a frustrated growl now, “I came here to see if you knew were my screwdriver was! You used it last, so I came in to see if you knew where it was, but instead I see you on your bed having a mental break down!” He stepped forward, Einstein stepped back, “ I wanna help, just tell me what’s going on!”

Einstein was seeing red now, “You really want to know Tesla? Well let's start! My whole existence for one! Humans aren’t supposed to play god and I’m living proof! I killed Isaac Newton, my hero no less, and I bungle all the missions! Not to mention-,”

Tesla stepped forward now interrupting Einstein, “Einstein calm down that’s not true and you know t-,”

“No! Let me finish! I bungle up the missions and stop calling me Einstein! I’m Albert spell it out with me A-L-B-E-R-T Albert! I’ll never be him, I’m just some bootleg of the  _ real  _ Einstein! I’ll never live up to that guy!” He threw his hands out in front of him making a point, he could feel the tears coming to his eyes now, but he couldn’t stop. It was like a damn broke and everything is just flowing out.

“I’m just this  _ bootleg copy, _ that can never do anything right! I mean, what are you guys going to do with mean after the war? I don't even know what’s going to happen to me, am I just going to be returned to America and be de-constructed?” He was crying now, and Tesla could only watch helplessly, “I just- I just want to  _ be normal,  _ I wanna be a kid!”

His hands covered his face, tears now flowing down his face, hiccuping and still crying he started to sit on the floor, when he felt himself being scooped into someone’s arms- wait not someone Tesla.

He uncovered his eyes, and looking up at Tesla, who was looking at him with concern he had never seen on the man’s face before. What shocked him more was that Tesla held him closer.

Albert rubbed his eyes trying to get the tears out of his eyes’, “Wh-what?”

But, Tesla just tucked Alberts head under his chin “shh  _ lima,  _ don’t worry just cry it out. I’m here now, no one’s ever going to hurt you as long as I’m here. If someone even  _ thinks _ of de-constructing you they have to go through me ok?”

Albert didn’t know why, but those words made him cry harder and hold on to Tesla even tighter. Though he was able to get a word out “Promise?”

He thought he felt Tesla hold on to him tighter but he wasn’t sure “Of course I promise, if they even try I’ll electrocute them.”

Albert now a sobbing mess, just held on to Tesla. While the older man was whispering comforting words to the boy, who desperately needed the comfort. This lasted for the next ten minutes, before Albert could even become a resemblance of the young hyper boy he is.

Albert pulled away, wiping his nose on his shirt. Looking away he spoke “I’m sorry about that Tesla I-”

Tesla cut him off, “Nikola, you can call me Nikola. After that you more than earned that right Albert.”

Blinking and having something of a smile maybe on his face Albert smiled, “Thank- Thanks Nikola, I just wanted to say I’m Sorry for that. You of all people probably didn’t need that melt down.”

Tesla- no Nikola shook his head, “No, no there is  _ nothing  _ to apologize for Albert. If you ever feel like that again you come to me okay?”

Shaking his head in a yes motion Albert spoke “Kay, I’ll do that but it doesn’t happen often you know? I just-,” He made his hands do a bottle motion, “put my feeling in like a closet or like a bottle? So it only happens when it overflows.”

Albert got up from NIkola’s lap,beaming up at him not realizing how unhealthy that is.

Nikola stood up and wiped down his pants, “No Albert that’s not okay- look you come to me whenever this happens okay? And I have a condition alright?”

Albert gave Nikola a questioning look, “A condition?”

Nikola shook his head, “Yes, I think maybe you need to see a  _ real  _ therapist, so how about in exchange of not telling the others, you could maybe go see Jung once a week?”

Albert blinked his eyes in shock, “Jung? That guy made me wet the bed! And how do you even know where he is?”

Nikola put his hand on Albert’s shoulder, “Yes I know Albert, but I’ve talked to Jung. But he only did that to get back Freud, so it wasn’t about embarrassing you.” He lead Albert to his bed and they sat down, “I know Jung because I was confused about that whole dream fiasco, so I sought him out and we just started talking, were actually and real friendly terms now. So will you talk to him?”

Albert bobbed his head for a few seconds, “Alright, but we have to make the appointments early! The other can’t know okay?”

Nikola chuckled for a second, “Alright Albert, I’ll make an appointment as soon as possible, for now why don’t you come with me to my lab? I need so help on some equations.”

Nikola gave Albert a friendly smile and petted his head, Albert jumped up from the bed “Well, why didn’t you say so! Lets go!”

Albert ran out of the room to Nikola’s room, with the man walking behind him. But not before turning off the lights and shutting the door with a click.


End file.
